Bloodline
by AnimePenguinQueen
Summary: When people are discovered to have blood manipulating abilities. Will they be the downfall or saviors of humanity.


Chapter One

-Rynn's POV-

"Rynn Novaslik you have been convicted of thievery, destroying military equipment, and practicing witchcraft. What do you have to say for yourself?" The judge asked. I blew my white hair out of my face. "I may have stolen, and destroyed your _precious _military equipment, but I am not a witch! You crazy old man!" I protested. The court gasped. The judge banged his gavel. "These reports say different. It says, 'The unidentified female was wounded on the arm while in pursuit and was losing blood, but then commanded and controlled her blood to form armor like clothing which then hardened..'" The judge read. I gritted my teeth as the courtroom exploded with chatter and side conversations. "That is why she has stark white hair and those demon gold eyes. She is a witch and probably has others!" The wallist shouted. The others nodded their head in agreement. My eyes filled with tears as I thought about my siblings and what they would do with them, I then swallowed back my tears and shouted. "Others? Hell no! I have been the only witch since the beginning of time! Do you think your heavenly walls can stop me?! _**I can break through these chains right now and rip your throat out without lifting a finger.**_" The room silenced as the wallist quickly ran from the courtroom scared out of his wits. My glare shifted to the judge who then jumped as he realized I was looking at him. I was then surprised when a man then appeared and kicked me in the gut. Blood flew out my mouth as I convulsed and writhed on the ground, struggling to stay awake I looked up at my attacker. He was a surprisingly short man with black hair and the wings of freedom on his back. "Tch, two crazy brats in one day." He muttered. My eyesight then proceeded to dim as my attacker kicked me again and then walked away. Leaving a confused, half-dead "witch" on the ground thinking, _Who is the other?_

* * *

LINE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE INCREDIBLES SEQUEL WE WILL NEVER EVER HAVE , EVER~!

* * *

-3rd person POV-

As Levi's squad rode to the castle escorting the titan shifter, Eren Jaeger, another person cladded in a green hoodie was secretly being watched with as many eyes as Jaeger. Eren noticed the tense air and silent atmosphere. He concluded that this came from the mysterious person cladded in green. Though this intrigued him he was more concerned with Levi staring holes into him. Once Levi's squad arrived at the castle they immediately dispersed and began cleaning. Eren could not find this mysterious person anywhere though he cleaned every nook and cranny.

-Rynn's POV-

Being beat up by a midget was not on the agenda today. Here is how my day has been. First I woke to the sound of bullets, then I was then chased by the Military Police and got wounded, and finally was accused of being a witch and got dragged here by the midget who was currently beating me up. Not the best day_. Now where were we, oh yeah being beat up_. I was inside the basement of the castle, in one of the smaller rooms, which was so dark I had to squint to see myself being beat up. I bit the inside of my cheeks as I endured the onslaught of attacks, until my cheeks started to bleed. _Perfect!_ I let some of the blood from my cheeks slowly ooze from the corner of my lip. "Oi, what are you-"He didn't get to finish as a human sized barrier made of blood knocked him back to the wall. "Tch" He murmured. My blood quickly wrapped around the chains on my legs and ankles, which then hardened and broke them. I then quickly sat but then staggered realizing I was still sore from the beating and in no shape to run let alone fight. "Fuuuuck!" I groaned, slowly forgetting about the small man, who I later find out is Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, seemingly still in the corner. Black hair sped past me in the corner of my eye but before I could react I was kicked in my back. "Gaah!" I screamed as I was forced to the ground. Then everything went black _**Again**_. _I really hate today._


End file.
